Sweet like a chocolate
by ciocarlie
Summary: Sequel Tiramisu, apa yang dilakukan Dino dan Hibari ketika hari Valentine itu? XD, fanfic Lemon pertama :P


Cio : nih! *ngasih kantong muntah kesemuanya*

Kiri: Buat apa sensei?

Kozu : udah, pasti bakal diperluin, lw ga tau kalau sensei untuk pertama kalinya bikin fanfic rated M?

Sayaka : Hah? O_o Omes sensei yang sudah lama terkubur siapa yang gali?

Cio : request dari para follower di Twitter gw -_- dan apanya yang omes?

Kiri : Ga mungkin cuma itu kan? *tatapan curiga*

Cio : iya-iya, ini juga karena pas bikin fanfic Tiramisu ada review yang berinisal K.C (Kok jadi kaya Kaiba Corp ya? -_-) bilang kalau dia ngira bakal dirape tuh Kyouya sama Dino, dan ditambah request jadilah sequel dari Tiramisu yang punya genre 180 berkebalikan dari Tiramisu xD.

Kozu : Daripada ntar ketularan omes sensei mending mulai aja deh -_-

Cio : buat K.C jangan marah n sedih ya xD malah saya berterima kasih karena berkat reviewmu saya bisa memenuhi amanah request sebelum puasa xD

All : Silahkan menikmati!

-xXxXxXx-

Title : Sweet like a chocolate

Genre : Humor (?) Dan Romance!

Rated : M

Pairing : D18, 18D (ya kawan2 Hibari seme xD), slight 8059 dan 6927

Disclaimed : KHR (c) Amano Akira

Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemon, graphic sex (mungkin), OOC

-xXxXxXx-

Ciuman dan sentuhan itu, kedua hal itu yang bisa meluluhkan hatimu. Bukan ciuman dan sentuhan sembarangan, tetapi ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberikan tutor sekaligus kekasihnya Dino Cavallone itu.

Lidahnya bermain dengan luwes didalam mulutmu membuat cairan saliva kalian menyatu dan bercampur menjadi satu didalam mulut. Sesekali menutup lubang tenggorokanmu membuatmu susah untuk bernafas.

Kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah protes dengan sifat egois kekasihnya itu. Tetapi terkadang sifatnya itu membuatmu kewalahan. Sekarang, bahkan ketika mulutnya itu masih menyentuh bibir dinginmu, tangan besarnya mulai menjelajahi bagian tubuhmu. Sentuhan itu, membuatmu merasakan sensasi geli, dingin, dan satu sensasi yang susah untuk diucapkan. Tetapi, ciuman Dino membuatnya tidak bisa melawan. Bukan karena pelukan Dino yang sangat kuat tetapi karena rasa nikmat yang dihasilkan dari ciuman itu.

"Hnnn... Haneuma, jangan sekarang..." Entah kenapa mulutmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jangan naif Hibari Kyouya, kau bukan mau mengatakan hal itu. Kau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini bukan?

"Panggil namaku Kyouya~" Suara yang berat itu kini terdengar ditelingamu, sangat dekat. Ingin sekali kau mengulum dan menguasai bibir itu, wajah itu, bahkan semua tubuh itu. Tetapi, hei lihatlah keadaan mereka sekarang, kau sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh orang ini. Sekarang, tangan besarnya mulai menjelajahi punggungmu dan turun kebawah menuju kebagian bawah punggung.

"Aku mendapatkannya Kyouya~" Kau membuka mata dan melihat sang tutor yang mendapatkan cokelat yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggung. Kecewa? Kalau kau mengatakan kau tidak kecewa, kau benar-benar bohong. Ciuman dan sentuhan itu diberikannya karena dia ingin mendapatkan cokelat yang disadarinya berada dibelakang tubuhmu.

"Hei, itu curang..." Kau benar-benar kecewa dengan kekasihmu. Tetapi senyumannya itu membuatmu terhipnotis dan hanya terdiam menatap mata cokelatnya.

"Buon san Valentino amore mio..." Ciuman singkat itu, sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk membuatmu puas. Apalagi setelah ini dia harus kembali ke Italia, berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya.

-xXxXxXx-

"Heee~ ini kau buat sendiri Kyouya?" Dino membuka bungkusan berisi cokelat itu. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk dikursimu. Dia memotong sedikit dan memakannya. "Enak... Kau mau mencobanya...?" Dino malah menunjukkan cokelat yang ada ditangannya.

Tanpa sadar kau berjalan dan mendekatinya. Bukannya mengambil cokelat yang ada ditangannya, kau malah mendekatkan wajahmu dan menciumnya. Menjilat bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Sedikit terkejut, tetapi Dino tersenyum dan membalas ciumanmu itu lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, lidah kalian bertemu dan membuat saliva yang ada dimulut kalian menyatu. Kau bisa merasakan rasa cokelat yang tadi ia makan. Rasanya manis, walaupun sudah bercampur dengan saliva miliknya, kau masih bisa merasakan kemanisan lidahnya itu.

"Manis..." Kau melepaskan ciumanmu itu. Posisimu saat itu ada dipangkuan sang tutor dan Dino sendiri mengalungkan tangannya dipinggangmu. Seakan belum cukup dengan ciuman yang kau berikan, dia mendorongmu membuatmu terbaring diatas sofa yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk tidur siang.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi...?" Saat ini tubuh besarnya berada diatasmu. Belum sempat kau menjawab, bibir itu sudah menyentuh bibirmu. Tidak terlalu lama, tetapi dia langsung bergerak menuju kelehermu dan menciuminya.

Tangan besar itu menelusuri dalam pakaianmu dan membuka satu persatu kancing yang ada dibajumu sehingga dadamu yang putih terlihat disana. Walaupun tidak sampai terlepas sepenuhnya, dia mulai menjilati tubuhmu, memberikan sensasi yang lebih -ahem- merangsang dibandingkan ciuman dimulut dan lehermu.

"Hn... Haneuma..." Kau masih mencoba untuk menahan desahanmu karena rasa geli disekujur tubuhmu yang ia jilat dan ciumi. Tangannya yang tadi bebas, sekarang mulai menurunkan resleting celanamu dan akan membuka celana milikmu.

"Hey... Itu tidak adil kan..." Kau malah tertawa jahil dan membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Walaupun tidak sampai melepaskan kau langsung mengangkat tubuhmu sedikit dan membalas mencium tubuh yang lebih besar dari tubuhmu itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal seperti ini Kyouya~" Dino tertawa dan mengelus kepala Hibari dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kau tidak sadar, sekarang ini celanamu sudah setengah terbuka dan Dino mulai memegangi benda miliknya itu dan menggoyangkannya dengan cepat.

"Hn... Aaaah... H-Haneuma... Lebih cepat..." Kau tidak bisa menahan desahanmu ketika Dino mulai menggoyangkan benda 'itu'. Kau merasa... Aneh? Sensasi itu tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, tetapi terasa nikmat (Kiri ngakak guling-guling).

"Ini baru permulaan Kyouya..." Dino tersenyum dan menggoyangkan bendamu lebih cepat lagi. Erangan dan desahan terdengar diruangan itu. Sedangkan Hibird yang sedari tadi bertengger hanya diam seolah mengamati setiap gerakan dan juga desahan nafas yang terdengar disana. (Cio ikutan ngakak)

"Ngh... A-aaah... Haneuma..." Hibari mendesah kembali ketika Dino memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang miliknya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya berkali-kali. "H-Harus... Keluar..."

Mengetahui sang murid sekaligus kekasihnya itu sudah mencapai klimaks, Dino tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Kyouya~"

Bukannya berhenti, dia malah beralih kearah bawah dan menjilat benda milikmu itu. Tentu saja itu membuatmu sangat geli dan terangsang. "D-Dino... Aku tidak tahan... Aaaah..." Kau merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi ketika Dino mengemut benda milikmu itu (Kozuka muntah).

"D-Dasar..." Kau langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendorong Dino dengan keras. Tersenyum jahil lagi, kau malah melihatnya yang kini berada dibawahmu. "Kau tidak memperbolehkanku mencapai klimaks... Aku akan membuatmu merasakannya Di-No..." Kau menurunkan resleting celana Dino dan mulai 'memainkan' benda miliknya.

"Hn... Kyouya, sejak kapan kau menjadi pintar bermain seperti ini..." Dino yang sedikit mendesah memegang dan mengelus kepalamu. "Tetapi tidak semudah itu kau membuatku sampai kepuncak Kyouya~"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memancingnya dengan mengeluarkannya didalam dirimu...?" Kau tertawa sinis dan melihat kearah Dino. Menciumnya sekali lagi dan bersiap memasukkan benda milikmu kedalam lubang milik Dino.

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa kita datang sekarang?" Tiba-tiba suara Tsuna membuatmu terkejut begitu juga dengan Dino. Mau apa herbivore-herbivore itu ketempatmu pada saat seperti ini?

"Dia menyuruh juudaime seenaknya saja mengambil laporan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak ini sendirian! Tentu saja dia harus menunggu agar Juudaime bisa membawanya!" Suara Gokudera juga terdengar disana. Pintu diruangan komite terbuka. Crap! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa menguncinya ketika kau akan melakukan hal ini?

"Sudahlah..." Suara Yamamoto terdengar juga dan dia yang membuka pintu. Kau bersumpah akan membunuh mereka bertiga setelah ini. "Kita bisa meminta maaf bukan?" Yamamoto dan yang lainnya melihatmu dan Dino yang ada diruangan itu. Kau sudah dalam keadaan posisi duduk dengan jaket Dino yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhmu. Sedangkan Dino sudah dalam keadaan rapi saat itu walaupun beberapa kancing bajunya masih terbuka dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Hei Tsuna!" Dino tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Dino-san, sedang apa kau disini?" Tsuna terlihat terkejut dan menghampiri kalian berdua. "Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"

"A-ah ini..." Dino terlihat mulai panik. Tetapi dia tidak habis akal mencari alasan. "Aku dan Kyouya sedang berlatih dan sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Makanya aku memberikannya jaketku... Benarkan Kyouya?"

Kau tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sudah cukup lama kau menahan cairan itu keluar, dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahan kecil yang terdengar mereka. Wajahmu juga menjadi merona dan tubuhmu terasa panas. "K-kalian menggangguku pada saat puncaknya..." Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Sementara Dino mulai jawdrop dan sedikit panik. "Keluar sekarang... Atau kamikorosu..."

"S-sepertinya Kyouya butuh istirahat... Kau tidak keberatan kalau pergi kan Tsuna?" Dino mendorong Tsuna dan yang lainnya keluar. "Kyouya kau tidak apa?" Dino langsung menghampirimu dan melihat keadaanmu. Kau mengangguk dan memberi tanda kalau kau tidak apa-apa. "Kau mau melanjutkannya?" Dan kau memberikannya hadiah sebuah tonfa yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku mengeluarkannya dulu bodoh..." Dan pada akhirnya, kau bisa mengeluarkan cairan putih itu dari tubuhmu. Kau merasa lega dan lelah. Tetapi kemudian kau melihat Dino yang duduk disebelahmu. "Baiklah... Kita akan melanjutkannya... Tetapi..." Kau mendorong Dino dan beraa diatasnya lagi. "Kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku..."

"E-eh Kyouya..." Dino sweatdrop sekaligus jawdrop melihat senyuman penuh arti yang ditunjukkan Hibari. Danpada akhirnyapun, dia malah berbalik dikerjai olehmu.

-xXxXxXx-

All : #muntahmasal

Kiri : bisa2nya sensei bikin fanfic kaya gini -_-

Sayaka : aaaah! Mataku sudah ternoda!

Kozuka : sensei inget besok puasa... -_-

Cio : Ini kan demi reader yang udah request! Lagipula kayaknya lemonnya kurang deh -_- dan makanya gw bikin ini ngebut sebelum besok puasa!

Sayaka : aku harus mencuci mataku! #kabur

Cio : Tunggu! Sebelum kita tutup, dimohon review dan juga masukannya, muntahan juga boleh :)) silahkan berikan flame atau apapun juga! Dan saya sediakan 4 omake untuk cerita ini!

-xXxOmake (1)xXx-

Tsuna yang saat itu keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan Hibari dan Dino diruangannya masih memegang kertas-kertas itu. Berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana ini..." Tsuna menghela nafas dan melihat kearah laporan itu. "Aku harus mengembalikannya pada sensei. Lagipula apa arti kata-kata Hibari-san tentang mencapai puncak atau apapun itu? Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun kalian mau-" kata-kata Tsuna terpotong ketika melihat Gokudera yang menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah yang memerah dan Yamamoto yang hanya senyam-senyum dengan wajah memerah juga. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku jadi mengingat kejadian semalam-" Kata-kata Yamamoto terpotong ketika dengan cepat Gokudera menutup mulut sag rain guardian.

"Jangan mengotori pikiran suci Juudaime Yakyuu Bakka!" Gokudera terlihat panik dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan difikirkan Juudaime..."

"Oh..." Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lagi. "Tetapi aku penasaran dengan kata-kata Hibari-san..." Gokudera hanya terkejut dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Yamamoto saja yang membawa ini keruang guru? Jadi Juudaime bisa beristirahat!" Gokudera langsung mengambil laporan-laporan itu dan berlari diikuti Yamamoto.

"Sampai jumpa Tsuna!" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya dan mengejar Gokudera. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi malam ini Hayato?"

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan Juudaime!" Gokudera berteriak kearah Yamamoto yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tsuna hanya sweatdrop dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tiba-tiba Hibird terbang diluar jendela sambil berkicau. Bukan Namimori Athem seperti yang biasa ia kicaukan tetapi kata-kata yang ia dengar diruangan komite tadi.

"Lebih cepat Dino... Lebih cepat Dino..." Dan Tsuna semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hibari dan juga Dino disana.

-xXxOmake (2)xXx-

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Kyouya menjadi aneh..." Dino yang bertelanjang dada memegang sebuah botol didalam rak Hibari. Dia terlihat lelah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hibari (dalam seme mode) terhadapnya selama 3 jam tadi. Didalam botol itu ada label yang bertuliskan alkohol yang kadarnya cukup tinggi.

"Sepertinya Kyouya terlalu banyak memasukkan alkohol kedalam cokelat itu..." Dino memegangi punggungnya yang sakit. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Kyouya... Dan aku akan menghindarkan alkohol darinya ketika bersamaku..." Sedikit mengaduh Dino berjalan kembali ketempat Hibari yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Tersenyum kecil dia mengelus kepala Hibari dengan pelan. Lalu, dia mengecup dahinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Hibari.

"Buon San Valentino, amore mio..."

-xXxOmake (3)xXx-

Tsuna yang masih penasaran dengan kelakuan Hibari, Dino, Hibird, Gokudera, serta Yamamoto berjalan menelusuri taman sekolah dengan wajah bingung. Tiba-tiba ada suara khas yang ia kenal terdengar disana.

"Kufufufu..." Tiba-tiba sebuah nanas turun dari pohon sakura (loh?) #ditrident maksudnya seorang Mukuro turun dari pohon itu. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-eh M-Mukuro-san..." Tsuna terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menggeleng dan melihat Mukuro. "Tidak... Hanya saja, aku dibuat bingung oleh semua orang hari ini..." Kemudian Tsuna menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Mukuro.

"Memang bagaimana Hibird berbunyi hari ini?" Mukuro tersenyum dan mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh Tsuna dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Lebih cepat Dino... Lebih cepat Dino..." Tiba-tiba Hibird terbang diatas mereka dan berkicau seperti itu lagi.

"seperti itu..." Tsuna menunjuk kearah Hibird, dan Mukuro hanya jawdrop sekaligus sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"kufufufu..." Mukuro tertawa mesum ketika melihat kepolosan Tsuna. "Kau mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kuda itu dan Kyouya?" Tsuna mengangguk dengan inocent facenya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya jika kau mau menemaniku malam ini di Kokuyou Land. Dan aku akan menunjukkannya didepanmu apa yang dilakukan mereka..."

Tsuna yang tidak mengerti dan menyadari otak mesum Mukuro saat itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, tidak sabar menunggu malam ini tanpa tahu kalau kesuciannya akan hilang malam itu karena Mukuro.

-xXxOmake (4)xXx-

Hibari membuka matanya dan melihat Dino yang tertidur disofa satunya. Dia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Ukh..." Hibari memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing karena pengaruh alkohol itu berjalan kearah jendela dan mencari Hibird.

"Hibird... Dimana kau..." Hibari melihat burungnya yang terbang kearahnya dan hinggap di bahunya. "Kemana saja kau..."

"Lebih cepat Dino... Lebih cepat Dino..."

...

Hening sejenak...

Dan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, Hibird tidak tampak dilingkungan Namimori. Tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya hilang beberapa bulan, tetapi ada seseorang yang berinisial K. Dan juga R. Yang melihat Hibari membawanya malam itu kepanti rehabilitasi hewan. (Emang ada?)

-xXxThe EndxXx-

Note from Author : Maaf buat twitt dengan nick **bi83** dan **Virocielo** kalau fanfic ini kurang berkenan dihati anda berdua dan juga semuanya. Maaf kalau Lemonnya kurang, maaf kalau gaje, maaf banget D:


End file.
